bigbrotherukfandomcom-20200213-history
Deepak Parashar
Deepak Parashar (born 2 April 1952) is an Indian actor and former model. He was a contestant on Bigg Boss in 2006. Early life He was born in Pune, India on 2 April 1952 to Shobha and Vishvanath Parashar. Career Deepak Parashar appeared in the soap opera Kahiin To Hoga, and donned the "royal robes" of a Mughal badshah in the costume drama Chandramukhi. In 1976, he was crowned very first Mr India/India Prince (A Personality Contest) along with Nafisa Ali as Miss India and Poonam Dhillon as Miss Delhi. He was a successful model for Vimal Suitings and for many years Super Bazar in New Delhi donned his photograph. In the early 1980s, Parashar took several Hindi cinema roles, including Sharaabi, Insaaf Ka Tarazu, Nikaah, Purani Haveli and Aap to Aise Na They. Till date Nikaah remains his best performing movie and Insaaf ka Tarazu one of the best supporting roles he played. In 2006, he appeared in reality TV show Bigg Boss, until he was evicted in the second week. He also appeared in Doordarshan TV serial Swabhiman as Mahendra Malhotra. Filmography T.V. Serials * Neem Neem Shahad Shahad (2011) ... Chiman bhai * Bigg Boss 1 (2006) ... As Participant * Kahiin to Hoga (2003) ... As Chetan Garewal * Dollar Bahu (2001) ... As Father in Law * Rishtey - Kashish (2000) ... As * Hello Friends (1999) ... As * Kabhi Kabhi (1997) ... As Nirmal Joshi * Saturday suspense (1997) ... As * Tamanna (1997) ... As * Swabhimaan (1995) ... As Mahendra Malhotra * Deewarein (1995) ... As * Tujh Pe Dil Qurban (1995) ... As * Chandrakanta (1994) ... As * Raat Ki Pukar (1994) ... As * The Zee Horror Show - Aafat (1994) ... As * Aandhiyan (1993) ... As Movies * Champion (2000) ... As Nawab Mansoor Ali Khan * Hai kaun Woh (1999) ... As * Barood (1998) ... As * Hatya Kaand (1998) * Aaj Ka Maseeha (1995) ... As * Aaja Re O Sajana (1994) ... As * Pathbhrashtha (1994) ... As * Insaan Bana Shaitan (1992) ... As * Ajooba Kudrat Ka (1991) ... As * Aakhiri Cheekh (1991) ... As Samuel David * Hatyarin (1991) ... As * Shitani Ilaaka (1990) ... As * Daata (1989) ... As Inspector Rao * Mirza Ki Shaadi (1989) ... As * Khooni Murdaa (1989) ... As Inspector Rakesh Chopra * Purani Haveli (1989) ... As Sunil * Padosi Ki Bibi (1988) ... As * Awam (1987) ... As Surender Jagrathan * Pyar Kiya Hai Pyar Karenge (1986) ... As * Babu (1985) ... As Prem * Mehak (1985) ... As Deepak Parashar * Tawaif (1985) ... As Sulaiman * Meetha Jehar (1985) ... As * Maan Maryada (1985) ... As Inspector Ajay Kumar * Sharaabi (1984) ... As Inspector Anwar * Maqsad (1984) ... As Groom * Kaun? Kaisey? (1983) ... As Rakesh Rai * Muqaddar Ki Baat (1983) ... As * Nikaah (1982) ... As Wasim Ahmed * Waqt Ke Shehzade (1982) ... As Shankar * Apna Bana Lo (1982) ... As Deepak * Patthar Ki Lakeer (1982) ... As * Armaan (1981) ... As * Shradhanjali (1981) ... As Amit Kumar * Sannata (1981) ... As * Pyar Ki Manzil (1981) ... As * Aap To Aise Na The (1980) ... As Vikram Chawla * Insaaf Ka Tarazu (1980) ... As Ashok Sharma Producer * Achha Bura '' (1983) ... As Producer Second Unit Director or Assistant Director * ''Bhumika - The Role (1977) ... As Location Assistant * Night's End (1975) ... As Assistant Director * Ankur (1974) ... As Assistant Director * Ankur (1974) ... As outdoor location in-charge References External links * Category:1952 births Category:Living people Category:LGBT people from India Category:Male actors from Pune Category:Indian male models Category:Indian male soap opera actors Category:Male actors in Hindi cinema Category:Male actors in Hindi television Category:20th-century Indian male actors Category:21st-century Indian male actors Category:Bigg Boss contestants